comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Massacre on the Nostromo (Earth-5875)
The Massacre on the ''Nostromo was a massacre that occured on June 16th, 2528, aboard the Weyland-Yutani Corporation's commercial freighter ''Nostromo. After receiving a cryptic message hailing from the moon Acheron in the Zeta Reticuli system, the crew of the ship landed on the satellite, leading to its executive officer Thomas Kane being impregnated by a Facehugger that birthed the Alien, who in turn started to slaughter the crew. Behind the scenes, the ship's science officer, Ash, a covert synthetic, acted under the Office of Naval Intelligence's interests, allowing the xenomorph to grow so it could be manipulated as a bioweapon. The massacre resulted in the loss of most of the crew, with the exception of Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Background The Alien that would lead to the massacre of the crew began its life as one of the Ovomorphs that lied aboard the derelict vessel on Acheron, in the Zeta Reticuli system for unknown reasons. At some point in the distant past, the vessel crash-landed on the moon, and its pilot died, apparently impregnated by a Facehugger, but not before sending a warning message to those who dared to investigate. Thousands of years later, the signal was detected by the Office of Naval Intelligence in early 2528. When the agency partially decoded the transmission, they assigned a synthetic operative, Ash to serve under Special Order 937: to pose as the science officer aboard the Weyland-Yutani Corporation commercial freighter ''Nostromo'', replacing the existing crew member with the intent on retrieving an alien creature ONI likely knew they would find in order to weaponize it and under it as a bioweapons against the Covenant in the First Contact War, which could potentially turn the tide on the war. He replaced the former crew member two days before the Nostromo left Thedus, which left the ship's captain, Arthur Dallas, highly suspicious and angry at the whole situation, as he had not been informed about the replacement. Before the crew entered cryosleep and jumped to slipspace, Ash performed health check routines in each and every crew member, including the ship's cat, Jones. Massacre Exploration and impregnation On June 16th, 2528, after the freighter ''Nostromo'' of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation resumed a mission from element zero shipping to the Outer colony Thedus, the ship jumped to slipspace to return to Earth. In the middle of their route, the Nostromo shipboard artificial intelligence Mother detected the signal hailing from Acheron, awakening the crew from their cryosleep, who went to investigate the moon; the ship had actually been covertly selected by ONI to be used as a guinea's pig, while being overseen by one of their own operatives, the synthetic operative Ash, who posed as the ship's science officer. attacking Thomas Kane.]]Captain Arthur Dallas, Executive officer Thomas Kane and navigator Joan Lambert landed on the moon, while Ash, Ellen Ripley, Dennis Parker, and Samuel Brett stood on the Nostromo, the latter two repairing the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, which had been damaged by Acheron's dust during the landing. The trio eventually found the derelict vessel, where Kane stumbled upon the Ovomorphs. .]]As soon as he approached, he was attacked and impregnated by a a Facehugger, leading Dallas and Lambert to return him to the Nostromo and take off the ship, despite Ripley's insistence not to in order to follow Weyland-Yutani quarantine protocol. After failed attempts to remove the Facehugger, the creature eventually died by itself after the impregnation process, detaching from Kane's face hours later. In order to commemorate Kane's return from the coma inducted by the Facehugger, Dallas prepared a meal at the Nostromo's cuisine. During their meal, the Chestbuster erupted from Kane's chest, killing him immediately. It then quickly escaped into the ship's bowels. Game of hide and seek .]] Within a few hours, the Chestbustered into a fully-matured and massive xenomorph Lurker, soon killing Samuel Brett, while he searched for Jones, the cat of the Nostromo, puncturing his victim's skull with a headbite and dragging his body to the ship's ventilation ducts. It brought Brett's body to the bowels of the Nostromo, where it established a small hive, creating a Proto-Keymind. After Dallas attempted to kill the creature in the air ducts, he was also captured by the xenomorph to be used as a part of the Proto-Keymind. After Ripley discovered Ash to be a traitor, Ash attempted to kill her. He held her down and strangled her by forcing a magazine down her throat. Before he was able to kill Ripley, Ash was decapitated by Parker with Lambert's help, and the crew discovered him to be a synthetic. Even headless, Ash continued to attack Parker, until Lambert stunned the synthetic with knife. Ripley then reactivated Ash's remains and interrogated him about the Alien, where he mocked them, saying they would not survive the Alien and that the creature was a "perfect" weapon. She then finally deactivated him, while Parker burned what remained of him with his M7057 flamethrower. .]]Eventually, Ripley, Parker, and Lambert remained the only survivors, and elected to set the Nostromo for self-destruction and abandoned it in the ship's sole shuttle, the ''Narcissus''. Before they could go, they needed supplies of oxygen for the Narcissus life support systems. When Parker and Lambert collected them, the two were ambushed by the Alien, who killed a Lambert frozen by fear and Parker after he attempted to take down the creature. Ripley was eventually left alone with the creature on the ship, and she alone had to activate the Nostromo's self-destruct engines and head for the Narcissus, where she found Jones and took it with her, who helped her distract the Alien. Running to the bowels, Ripley found the hive, and both Brett's corpse and Dallas as a part of it. When she suggested helping Dallas, he implored her to give him mearcy and kill him, as the creature was mentally torturing him and erasing his memories for information on the location of Earth in order to start a global outbreak. Unwillingly, she used her M7057 flamethrower to kill Dallas and what remained of Brett, destroying the hive. She was then able to enter the shuttle, while the Nostromo exploded in the distance. Last stand and death .]]After she prepared to enter cryosleep in the shuttle, she discovered that the Alien was able to escape the ship's destruction and sneak aboard the Narcissus. Donning a IRC Mk.50 compression suit, she successful blasted the Alien in order to lure it out of the Narcissus, eventually opening the airlock of the shuttle and sending the distraught Lurker into space mere seconds before it could kill her. It attempted to haul itself back on the ship, leading Ripley to show the creature through its abdomen with a M6G magnum. Ripley then ignited the engines of the shuttle, incinerating the Alien and finally killing it. Aftermath exploring Acheron.]] After the Nostromo's destruction and the death of nearly its entire crew, the incidents surrounding the xenomorph and the derelict were covered up by the Office of Naval Intelligence Section 3, with its operatives destroying any archive and record related to the operation, including the nature of the Acheron's beacon. The beacon was later located and deactivated by the crew of the salvaging ship ''Anesidora''. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation lost large amounts of money with the disappearance of the ship, classifying the ship as "lost with all hands". As such, many spook stories and conspiracy theories arose regarding the whereabouts of the vessel. Ash's betrayal against the crew and Ripley led her to develop posttraumatic stress disorder and comorbid generalized anxiety disorder, but above everything, an intense hatred and mistrust towards synthetics. This came into play when she met Bishop, a UNSC Navy synthetic executive officer of the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], when she was deployed as a civilian consultant among a UNSC Marine Corps' unit to the colony Paraíso in 2536. She eventually came to trust and even befriend Bishop after he risked his own life to save her and Rebecca "Newt" Jorden from the xenomorphs. Ash's betrayal also led Ripley to largely mistrust the Office of Naval Intelligence. More importantly, the first contact between humanity and the xenomorphs led the alien species to be eyed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, which would continue their operations in numerous attempts to use them as weapons of destruction against the Covenant and even Insurrectionist cells. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of the First Contact War (Earth-5875) Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227